Paper Flowers (KidLiz )
by That Anime Otaku
Summary: When Liz comes home bearing a colourful Tissue Paper, will Kid have a fit about symmetry, or will the fact that another man gave liz a flower bother him more? ((Sorry pretty bad summary. I'm horrid at writing these. It's a KidLiz oneshot Rated T for just for a bit of language Drinking))


**((Hello! Author here! But, you may call me Abby. Today, my first story will be a Soul Eater one-shot. Specifically, KidLiz. It's been my OTP for quite a while, and I had this idea while making Paper Flowers. It would have originally been SoMa, but hey, I think my first story on here deserves to be my OTP. So, without further adew, enjoy** ** _Paper Flowers_** **!** **))**

Kid stared at the clock above the TV, in horror. It was currently 4:15, _ **seven**_ minutes after the agreed _"Gallow Mansions Meeting Time" (_ Which is, for those who are a. Horrid at math, or b. to lazy to do math, 4:08) Patty bounced on the opposite end of the couch, bored. For once in her lifetime, she had actually been on-time for the GMMT, only to have her sister keeping them waiting.

Just when Kid thought he was about to pass out, the door opened, to reveal none other then the older demon pistol. Kid twitched with fury "Elizabeth! How many times do I have to tell you, you need to be PROMPT! If you continue to d- what is shinigami's name is that?" His eyes were focused on the colorful object Liz held. It was constructed of teal-ish tissue paper, with a green pipe-cleaner stem. (Visual: . ) "This? Oh" Liz grinned "Soul gave it to me. He said it matched my eyes, and tucked it behind me ear. I don't know, I like it. So I decided to keep it"

Kid felt his blood boil. First, the flowers symmetry was **SO OFF!** But, to his surprise, that didn't quite bother him, like it usually did. It was the second fact that made him feel like snapping Soul's neck like pocky. _Soul had to give it to_ _ **Liz**_ _. Soul knew of Kid's crush on the eldest Thompson sister, but he still flirted with her._ Yes, you read it correctly. The reaper in love with the demon pistol. Meister in love with weapon. The prince in love with the thief. It was cheesy, he knew, but the way she always comforted Kid, the way she smiled, the way she tried to cheer the group of friends up when they were down, it made Kid's heart skip a beat.

Well, now it seemed he wasn't the only one.

"Elizabeth.. that.. that _thing_. It's atrocious! Just look at the symmetry! It's almost non-existent!" He spat out. Liz's smile disappeared. She looked hurt, almost. Like Kid had just slapped her. But hurt quickly transformed into anger. And _oh god_ , was she angry. "Is that all you EVER think about?! It's always 'Symmetry this' or 'symmetry that'! Why can't you focus on more important things then just some type of math?! You'll have to choose Kid! It's either me, or the symmetry. BECAUSE WE HONESTLY CAN'T HAVE BOTH IN THIS _GODDAMN_ HOUSE!" She stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her, but not before one clear sob had slipped out of her mouth, in her hurry to exit the house.

Kid sat there, frozen. He had made her cry. _He_ had made _the girl he loved_ cry. Sob, even. He felt like he had just shot her. "Patricia, you're dismissed" he said softly. Patty nodded, rising from the couch and exiting the house. _What had he done?_

He needed to fix this. _No._ He needed to make her his. And he had the perfect idea.

 **~Time Skip~**

Liz sighed, opening the door. It was, what, Three in the morning? She didn't know. She just knew that the bar closed at 2:40am and was a twenty minute walk from the mansion. She wasn't drunk, she couldn't allow herself to get drunk. She had just had a few drinks. She had at first, ran to Tsubaki's house, where she cried in the caring arms of Tsubaki for around two hours, before saying she was feeling a bit better, and heading over to the bar.

 _"Maybe he cares about you? Maybe he had used symmetry as a disguise for jealousy." Tsubaki had suggested, a small encouraging and hopeful smile playing on her face. Liz only choked on another sob "You're.. talking about Kid, you know. Symmetry comes first in his twisted mind, everything else is second." Liz embraced Tsubaki, beginning to sob into her shoulder, once again. "I... I could die... and he.. he would get mad..because I wouldn't be symmetrical!" Her voice had cracked on the last sentence. Tsubaki rubbed Liz's back soothingly, hoping things would get better for the eldest Thompson sister._

Liz inspected the room. When she found no traces of the symmetry freak, she quietly made her way up the stairs to her room. She didn't want to see him, she would just break down. So, she stayed quiet, not daring to make a single peep. She finally made her way to her room, and made sure to open the door without squeaking. When she opened the door, she froze, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "no way..." she whispered

On her bed, was a large heart of (Symmetrical) Paper flowers. In the middle, There was a " **DTK + LT** ", spelled out with more tissue paper flowers. In a chair beside the bed, Kid sat. When Liz opened the door, he stood. "Before you throw nail polish on me, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. Jealousy got the best of me" He looked shy to admit this. He held out a red rose "But, Elizabeth Thompson. Would you.. be mine?" Liz stared for a second, her face tinted red. She took the rose, grinning. She hugged him "Of course I will!" Kid hugged her back "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of doing this." He leaned closer to her

and pressed his lips to hers.

 **((There you go! My first story. I really hope you enjoyed it. If so, if you don't mind, I'd love it if you R &R. Thanks, and goodbye! ~Abby))**


End file.
